


First or nothing.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	First or nothing.

Elijah couldn't help the small smile that went over his face as he heard Jeremy and Elena talking in the other room. 

Jeremy lay on Elena's lap, just gently playing with her hair with one hand and holding one of hers with the other, toying with her fingers as he did so.

"You're so beautiful."

"Shut up Jeremy, I am-."

She squeaked slightly as he pulled her down for a kiss, cutting her off, just as the doorbell rang. 

The two made their way over to the door. Elena pulled it open, trying to close it again once she saw it was Damon. 

"Now, be nice." A smirk went over his face as he pushed it back with ease.

"Jeremy go upstairs."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Now!" Elena snapped, turning her younger brother around and shoving him ever so slightly to the stairs to which he finally sighed before heading up there.

"You're afraid of me." A small smirk went over the Vampire's face. "Mind if I come in? Oh wait, I can."

Elijah decided at that moment to come into the room, raising an eyebrow once he saw Damon. Something seemed off with the whole thing. 

Damon seemed to tense slightly once he saw him but continued, turning back to Elena. 

"Now, where's Stefan?" 

"He's out looking for Vicky."

Damon paused for a moment, almost as if he was trying to work out who that was before shrugging. 

"Of course he is, Stefan, the goody two shoes." He rolled his eyes slightly, leaning up against a wall and surveying the room, mainly Elena. "Did he give you the whole life story?"

"He gave me enough." She scowled, folding her arms slightly.

"Oh I doubt that." A laugh left Damon's lips, she had no idea what she was up against right now. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." A small smirk went over his mouth but it wasn't a Damon-like smirk as he pulled open the door, heading outside. "Or should I say.. tell Damon's, love." 

Elijah tensed slightly as he realized what was truly going on. Though he was confused.

"Niklaus?"

"Mm?"

Damon smirked once more before vanishing into thin air.

"Elena, excuse me."

Elijah gave her a quick nod before vanishing after his younger half brother.


End file.
